INSERT TITLE HERE
by Padfootlover2005
Summary: As you can see we don't have a title...help. Summary: Alternate 5th year! Two ppl he thought were dead come back. Yet Harry is to dense to figure out who they are. A cloaked figure only he can see and a new DADA teacher and a love sick enemie..can the yea
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is a story by me and my friend Nadia (a.k.a. Ron) and Breens. I hope you llike it and review soon!

Alexs

P.S We need a name for the story!** so help us!**

* * *

What was he going to do? He was going to kill that boy. What did it matter to him; it was just another life he would end. He'd killed before, many times. Somehow, though, killing HER son seemed different. Now is not the time to reminisce, Voldemort, you idiot. Yet, he did …

**_The first time Voldemort laid eyes on Lily Evans, he had already begun his journey to becoming more powerful than even Albus Dumbledore. He was still a handsome man, with jet-black hair and snake-like eyes. A redheaded girl was walking across the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry nonchalantly, humming what sounded like a lullaby under her breath. Tom could hear her gentle humming as the soft breeze carried it toward the entrance to Hogwarts. He stood there a moment longer, and sighed as he opened the doors. He had hoped to never come back to this place, but he found it was necessary, as his current job required it of him._**

**_The girl suddenly looked up at the startling noise coming from Voldemort's direction. Voldemort stopped, feeling her eyes on his back, and turned to stare at the cherry-haired beauty. He looked deep into her piercing green eyes and worried that he was beginning to fall head over heels for this mysterious girl. Her lips parted into a slow smile as she noticed him noticing her, then she continued to walk along her way, resuming her exquisite humming._**

**_Voldemort found himself torn. Should he continue about his business, and venture inside the building he loathed so much, or should he follow the lovely girl he saw walking. The sight of her erased all the bad memories these grounds prompted. He felt her humming in the very depths of his soul. She smiled at him._**

**_He made up his mind. Garrulously, Voldemort released the door and moved toward the girl. He then began to run frantically toward her, without a care for how the scene must have appeared. Voldemort knew at that moment that he needed to know this woman. As he advanced upon her, Lily spun around, causing Voldemort to stop. They looked into each other's eyes, and Lily said, "Hello. I'm Lily Evans."_**

**_Grasping for words, all he could manage was "I'm Vo...Tom."_**

**_"Hello, Tom. Aren't you too old for school?"_**

**_"Yes, I am." he replied, looking at his feet. How did this red-haired girl make him feel so vulnerable?_**

**_"Then why are you here? You came to see me, didn't you?"_**

**_Was she flirting with him? He had to have been at least thirty years older than this girl, and she was teasing him like he was another one of her classmates._**

**_"Actually, Im here for a teaching position." Voldemort then turned on his heel, and walked toward the building berating himself. He needed to ensure that a scene like that one never occurred again. This Lily Evans was nothing but trouble for him_**.

The memory began to fade as he continued to stare into her shocking green eyes. He remembered her quite vividly, this woman who was willing to die to protect her son. He had never even considered the possibility that Lily Potter could be his Lily from Hogwarts, twenty-odd years before.

"You don't have to do this, Lily. You can save yourself," Voldemort heard himself hiss. She didn't look a day older than she did that day at Hogwarts. "Just give me the boy…"

"NO! Just leave! Let me live in peace!" She cried hysterically as she threw herself into the path between her and Voldemort.

Voldemort raised his wand. Lily screamed in despair as the green light ad it edged towards her. Then, gracefully, she fell. Voldemort didn't take a second look, closed his eyes, and raised his wand once more, opening his eyes…and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Cloaked figure**

There stood Harry Potter trying to protect his cousin, Dudley, and himself from the two Dementors. Harry Potter the BOY-WHO-LIVED was having trouble and had no idea if he could survive this time. These Dementors seemed stronger that the rest.

Suddenly he heard two "pops" and his Godfather, Sirius Black, and some cloaked figure stood in-front of him. Sirius carried him and Dudley away and the figure used an extra strong Patronus charm and the Dementors disappeared.

"Thanks Sirius. Umm...who's" said Harry pointing toward the cloaked figure "that?"

"Ah yes. Harry-Cloaked figure, Cloaked figure-Harry" said Sirius with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" said Harry in a nervous tone.

The Cloaked figure said nothing and turned to Sirius pointing to Dudley.

"What?" Sirisu said in a whinny voice. Both Harry and Cloaked figure shrugged and They took in back to the Dursley house, leaving him at the front door.

"There. Now me and Harry are going first so Cloaked figure don't eat him." said Sirius in a funny voice.

"Going whe..." but Harry didn't get to finish. Soon they stood in the living room of 12 Grimmald Place. Soon the Cloaked figure joined them.

_1 week later..._

Harry was going down the stairs when Cloaked figure was going up.

"Hello again." said Harry. The Cloaked figure didn't stop, it just kept on going up.

Harry, and secretly others, was thinking he was going crazy. Why wouldn't he. It's seemed that other people could not see or hear the Cloaked figure and when he either talk to it or stop in front of it everyone would stair and ask questions.

Later that day...

Harry, Ron and Hermione _( who had arrived a few hours back)_ here in Harry's room discussing.

"It really sucks that we have to be stuck in here while their all down there." said Ron

"No, it really sucks to be in here listening to your stupid conversation." said the Cloaked figure.

"Will you shut up?" said Harry, directed towards the Cloaked figure.

"What? Are you happy we're stuck in here?" asked Hermione.

"No, not you him." Harry said and pointed to the empty corner, at least empty to the rest.

"Harry are you felling alright?"asked Ron

"Yes, Its just he won't leave us alone!"

"Harry there's nobody there" stated Hermoine

Footsteps could be heared walking up the stairs so Harry decided it was time he and he's godfather had a chat.

"I'll be back. I needed to talk to Sirius." said Harry and he took off.

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Hermoine

"I Bloody hope so!" replied Ron.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Thxs!

Alexs, Ron and Breens


End file.
